Becoming Queen
by accionix
Summary: 14th Century AU: Caroline Forbes is the Princess of Mystic Falls and on her 20th birthday she will receive "The Bite", giving her immortality to rule for 100 years in her kingdom. Her three knights: Kol, Elijah, and Klaus are the Original Vampires that have sworn to protect her. She must find a suitor to rule the kingdom with, but how can she when she loves her knight? KLAROLINE.
1. The Princess

**AU: It is the 14th century and Caroline Forbes is the Princess of Mystic Falls. She is born into her family, protected by the three knights of the kingdom whom they call the three Original Brothers: Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, and Niklaus Mikaelson. They are the one true vampires who work under the rule of the Forbes bloodline, an old and ancestral family who has lived for centuries, ruling Mystic Falls for years along with the founding families: Gilbert, Salvatore, and Lockwood. Each Forbes child in line for the throne is given "The Bite" on their 20th birthday. They will rule for 100 years, then after their reign, the next in line will continue the tradition.**

**What happens when it is Caroline's turn to reign for 100 years but has yet to marry? She must find a suitor to rule the kingdom, but how can she when she loves her knight the most?**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning, half past 7 o'clock when a tapping came from the entrance of the room. A hollow echoed knock that rattled the red wooden door.

This stirred the blonde woman in the room who was laying in her bed, her head moving above the layers of white pillows that is piled beneath her. She is wrapped around the equally white sheets, sleeping soundly.

"Princess?" She hears on the other side. Immediately turning in a new position on the bed, she ignores the man calling to her and strives to fall asleep once more. Hoping that it would block out his voice, and the incredibly blinding light piercing through her window _and_ the birds flying and tweeting outside of the castle, taunting her.

"Princess," he repeats interrupting her sleep. She groans in response, taking the sheets and pulling it over her head, hoping that if she does not reply, the man on the other side will eventually go away. Instead, she hears the doors swing open, hitting the walls with a small bang, she listens as the heels of his boots click loudly with each step towards her. The edge of her bed sinks when he comes over and sits beside her.

"Caroline," he whispers by her head, leaning over her form that was plainly visible to him above the sheets. "It is a beautiful morning today, you must quickly get up and see it."

Caroline sighs, knowing that this man will not give up until she has woken up and gotten dressed. She removes the sheets over her face and turns to him scowling, "Klaus, you know that sleep is terribly important to me, so why must you trouble me at such an unholy hour?" She groans, narrowing her eyes at him.

Klaus Mikaelson was a very tall and built man, much larger than her slim frame, she realizes as he leans over her. The hair on his head are blonde and curly, the short strands sit carelessly behind his ears and neck. His face pale and broad, Klaus had very young features, much like hers, but he was a few years older than her. His light blue eyes carried a deep and serene warmth which reminded her of the waters surrounding the kingdom. He was her knight, sworn to protect her as long as she lived. Although he was young his features, Klaus is much older than his physical appearance which is the product of vampirism. An Original vampire who has protected her family for centuries, was now promised to her.

The corner of his mouth twitches upwards as he watches her, clearly amused by the way she was oblivious to the fact that she was analyzing him, her blue eyes in a daze, like she always is when she could not figure out what he was thinking. Caroline's hair was thrown over her pillows, the long curls of her hair sat messily around her like a halo, and she reminds Klaus of an angel. But it seems as if the maids had been negligent to caring for it.

"I truly apologize, Princess," he responds, "your..._mother _would very much like to see you, so she has asked me to come up here and retrieve you."

"Yes, of course," she sat up now, her brows furrowing as she crosses her arms, "Do you always do what my mother tells you? I thought you were _my _knight and I commanded that I was not to be disturbed at this hour."

"Today is an exception, Caroline. You know that because it is your birthday today."

"And did you come all the way here to tell me that?" Caroline questions, keeping a stern eye on him, boldly acting like a Princess, but failing miserably. Although she was royalty, Klaus still had some authority over her. She must look like a child to him, she thinks, patronizing him as such.

"No, Princess. I came here to remind you that today is not a day you must waste, today is the day you will be crowned-"

"Bu-" she attempts to interrupt but he only raises his voice to get his point across.

"The day you will receive "The Bite" and rule over Mystic Falls as queen for 100 years," he reminds her, knowing that she had been taught this her whole life. She catches the seriousness in his tone and this tells her that he was in no mood to argue.

She opens her mouth again, but before she could reply, he continues on. "Your ladies await you," he stands, walking towards the entrance as he beckons someone Caroline cannot see until her ladies-in-waiting come in, along with a few servants curtsying to Klaus and walking towards her. She watches as Klaus' eyes follow each woman that enters her room, tracking every face, just like the competent knight he was, she thought to herself. He continued to walk out, the sword on his hip swinging with each step, bumping into the armor on his leg but Klaus stops and turns before leaving, "Now, get dressed and I shall be waiting for you outside," he bows, "and Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday, love," he winks before leaving her room, closing the doors behind him.

()()()

Of course she knows how important today is. At the ripe age of 20, she has become a full grown woman. Her breasts were fuller and her legs were longer, she notices one day. To _her_, it did not seem all that salient, ruling over a kingdom was not something she was particularly looking forward to. Those were things her father and mother did, but today is the day she begins her reign as queen of Mystic Falls, whether she liked it or not. The day she becomes a full fledged vampire and an immortal being. This made Caroline uneasy because she always wonders what she would be like as a vampire. Would she hate it? Or would she miss being a human? Klaus has told her that once she becomes a vampire, there is no turning back.

She never really knew what it was like to be a immortal, hearing about them in folktales and stories is one thing, but experiencing is another. She only realized what it was like when she met a few of her ancestral family, starting with her great great grandfather, William Forbes, who was the first to ever rule Mystic Falls. The first in the Forbes bloodline to turn into a vampire. He had ruled for 800 years, changing the tradition and reducing the reign to 100, he was described as an old king, in a young lad's body. Not wanting to rule a kingdom for so long, he decided that no king should suffer for so many centuries.

Caroline had "met" him once during a family banquet, where cousins and uncles and aunts from all over the world would come to meet every year in the castle. She was six years old then when she roamed through the halls. She heard a faint shriek of a woman and followed the voice into one of the many rooms in the castle. There, she saw William Forbes, devouring one of the maids, his teeth sinking into her neck and blood rushing out of it. The maid's body went limp and she could not clearly see William's face, but the glowing red in his eyes was something she would never forget.

A year after that she met Margaret Forbes, who ruled after William. She became a vampire after bearing four children and ruling after her twenties. She was a tall and radiant young woman, vividly remembering the striking features of her face and the long blonde hair that grew around her waist. They were in the courtyard that day as she showed Caroline the speed that vampires could obtain, watching her great grandmother run from one end of the courtyard to the other, so carefree, her dress and hair blowing in the wind.

Her grandfather Gerald Forbes, a year after that, showed her the strength the vampires had, carrying the royal horse carriage with one hand, recalling the booming laughter that came from him as the servants and maids watched in awe.

Her father, who is currently the king of Mystic Falls, was not as proud of the immortality he was given. He did not enjoy his time as a vampire as much as the rest of his ancestors did. All throughout her life, she watched as her father constantly boasted about the human life he had before he turned the age of 20. "Vampirism is a curse," she heard her father say once, but becoming king and keeping peace in the kingdom was more important to him than his inner struggle between missing the human life and being a vampire.

She watched as her maids did their daily duties, emptying her chamber pot, fixing her bed, arranging pillows and folding sheets to where it is placed everyday.

"Caroline, we must get you dressed right away," her friend and lady-in-waiting Bonnie Bennett reminded her, holding a dress up and helping Caroline dress.

"Thank you, Bonnie," she smiled at her friend, noticing the way her dark skin glowed in the sunlight. She had very bright green eyes and a radiant smile, she was an inch shorter and much more petite than Caroline, her beautiful long black hair making her stand out. She's known her friend since they were babies, glad that they were the same age. As an only child, Caroline prayed for a brother or sister, but was never given one so Bonnie, sweet Bonnie, was someone she considered just as much.

Bonnie brushed her hair, dressed her in the best gowns and gossiped, just like a sister would.

()()()

Caroline walks into the throne room where her mother sits on her seat, the chair beside her empty. She notices her whisper to a man, who nods and walks out just as she walks in. She smiles to herself, glad that although her mother was not the King, she still ruled in his place while he was away. Her birthday was today, so her father had promised to return in the afternoon from his trip from France. Caroline's mother must have heard her thoughts as she turns to her direction and smiles.

"Caroline, my dear!" she announces, the whole room's attention moving towards Caroline and her mother who was laughing joyously, rushing to her daughter's side and placing an affectionate kiss on Caroline's cheek.

"Hello, mother," Caroline replies, watching as her mother's bright brown eyes were glowing with happiness, knowing her mother was more excited about her birthday than she was. The Queen's dress was as elegant as Caroline's, if not more. Dressed in red from head to toe, her gown was crafted with the most beautiful handmade patterns that were ever sown. She was overflowing in golds and rubies, but the Queen's crown was what stood out the most.

"Happy birthday, my love," she hugs Caroline as tightly as possible and she laughs at the affection her mother gives her in public, not caring about the very important noblemen she was ignoring.

Caroline's eyes begin to roam throughout the room, catching Klaus standing at the corner of the hall, his hands behind his back as he surveyed the spaces. His face impassive as he watches them attentively, but smiling as he meets her gaze. Once they are off of her, his face is back into the same solemn look he wore before.

After a few moments, her mother releases her, affectionately rubbing Caroline's shoulders.

"You must come with me, Caroline. We have decorated the gallery for your birthday tonight, and it looks absolutely wonderful!" the Queen gushes. Her mother has been planning this day for a year now, exerting all efforts into making this a grand banquet. Her father wanted no part in it and did not dare stand in the way of her mother's grand plan. The Queen takes Caroline by the hand and drags her towards the gallery with Klaus following them behind.

Her birthday this year was going to be quite magnificent, wasn't it?

* * *

**What'd you think? Again, this is completely AU, so some of the characters might be a little ooc. As for the vampires not having children, in this AU they can, with either a human female or a female vampire at any time. During the 80th year of their reign, they are given a year to bear a child for the throne, matching the 100 years of their reign as their child turns 20. I hope that clears up any confusion? Thanks so much for reading! And please REVIEW!**


	2. The Banquet

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I'm writing it. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

Her mother had clearly outdone herself.

Their gallery was a very large room which held paintings on white walls from very important artists that her father encountered throughout his travels. The highly arched ceilings held by marble columns were now decorated in red silky fabric, draping each and every pillar around the room. The gold chandeliers were decorated with flowers and vines hung from the ceiling.

Several footsteps echo against the gold tiles on the ground as Caroline watches servants, maids, and cooks rush from one end of the room to the other, bowing as they pass by her and her mother. A group of servants decorate each corner of the room, while others place goblets and plates on several tables. There were bowls of fruits and food and bouquets of flowers placed around the room. A lengthy wooden table sits by the wall, where the King, Queen, Caroline, nobles of the court and aristocrats of high status would sit. The center of the room, she observes, was left unoccupied so that their guests may have a place to dance and celebrate.

The gallery did become a banquet room. The Queen wanted Caroline to outshine the past rulers on their coronation day and to her this was the most important part because this would be where Caroline would gain new alliances and become accustomed to being Queen.

"Well, my love? How is it," her mother spun around, placing both her hands over her mouth to contain her delight, waiting for acknowledgement from Caroline.

"It's wonderful mother, you've _truly_ outdone yourself this time," Caroline matching her mother's excitement, she flashed her pearly white teeth. Pretending to be much more delighted than she really felt, she knew that her mother would not accept any answer other than her approval. The Queen nods, continuing her story about the lords and ladies that would be visiting her tonight for her birthday.

Caroline turns to glance at Klaus who stood beside her and rolled her eyes at him. He knew that her excitement was nothing more than a disguise to please her mother, which he was entertained by it all. He can't help the slight chuckle that comes out of his mouth.

Her mother continued to speak when suddenly, loud trumpets blare outside the castle, cutting off their discussion. Trumpets and horns play in tune as a sign of a royal's arrival into the castle.

"Father's here!" Caroline's eyes beam with excitement as she runs toward the window. She watches a golden carriage enter the gates, her father's symbol carved onto the doors and sown on the tilts the horses wore. Grabbing the sides of her dress, she runs out of the gallery as quickly and as gracefully as she possibly can, leaving her mother to her party planning. She was glad about one thing and that was once she was Queen, she would be preparing her own banquets from now on. Caroline liked the idea of planning parties on her own.

She hadn't seen her father for weeks since he was doing business with Charles VI, the King of France. Klaus told her that the King of France had gone mad, almost killing his own brother in the process. She was worried about him doing business with a mad man who held such power, but then she remembered the two very strong knights that were capable of protecting him without batting an eye.

As she runs out of the castle she is breathless and she notices that Klaus is already by her father's carriage, _damn his vampire speed. _Her father was just stepping out of it, his fur cloak wrapped around his bulky shoulders and the gold crown on his head which always dazzled in the sunlight. He nodded to Klaus who mimicked the action as he stood behind his King in silence.

"Father," she hurriedly walks up to him, giving him a big tight hug. The grunt that comes out of his mouth tells her that she has taken him by surprise, but she does not care. He is home and safe and that is all that matters. She feels much better when he wraps his arms around her and he tightens his hold around her.

"Oh, hello, Caroline," her father smiles, in the way his face wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and grins so widely that it reminds everyone that he is a very gentle King. He releases his daughter so that he could look at her properly. "Happy birthday, my dearest daughter. I have missed you, _terribly_," his eyes leave hers as they search the space around her head. "Now, your mother, where is she? I miss her just as much," his eyes scan the courtyard until they stay in one spot and Caroline follows his vision to see that her father has found his wife.

"Bill!" her mother calls out, gesturing for him to come over to her. He lets go of Caroline and scrambles to her mother's side.

"Elizabeth, darling, it has been too long."

Caroline moves away as her father leaves her side, watching the affection in his eyes as he greets her mother. She was happy to know that her parents were still very much in love after all these years, hoping that once she was crowned, she too could have the same relationship as theirs.

"Hello there, Princess!" A man in armor who wore her father's symbol comes out of the carriage and bows. "Or should I say, my Queen?"

"Kol!" the man approaching her stood tall and built as much as Klaus is. His hair reminds her of chocolate as it fell over his dark brown eyes. Kol was Klaus' mischievous little brother, who humored Caroline very much. His handsome and young face was something he uses to his advantage of getting what he wants around the castle. The ladies around the kingdom would giggle and gossip about him being a regular Casanova.

"You're back and Elijah is here as well?"

He simply nods at her, a wicked grin forming on his face that showed how entertained he was by her always sparkling and warm personality.

"Oh, I've missed you both so very much! How was France? I hope there was no trouble. Was it as beautiful as they say it was?"

"Not as beautiful as you, darling," Kol assures her, taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He looks up only to meet Klaus' eyes, who watches over them intently. Kol knew his brother would be observing them and his impassive face remains emotionless. But he knew his brother too well because although he kept his composure, the murderous glare and the slight twitch in his eye had given it all away and it amused Kol to the ends of the earth that he could rile up his brother by simply wooing Caroline.

Klaus told him to end his frivolous flirting when it came to her as it would start rumors about the two of them, but he loved playing with his older brother too much, knowing that his weakness was this little beauty in front of him. Besides, he didn't care about silly rumors, and neither did Caroline because he knew that if she did, she wouldn't hesitate to bring it up to him.

"Stop it. You know that won't work on me," Caroline laughs and slaps his chest playfully, her eyes flashing over his shoulder.

"Elijah, there you are," she waves as the man walks over and joins them.

"Hello, Princess," he places his arm over his chest and gives her a most courteous bow. Elijah was ever the noble brother, never breaking a promise with Caroline and always behaving the way he was taught to his whole life. He looks very much like Kol except that he was older, his hazel brown eyes held a strong sense of righteousness and the strong jawline on his face had older women in the castle dropping their undergarments just to have a taste of him.

"Oh enough of that, come here," she rolls her eyes, pulling him to her and giving both him and Kol a hug. She grew up with these two her whole life, including Klaus, so she loved them all very much like her own family.

"I have missed you! And so has your brother! Come, let us celebrate yours and Kol's return!" she jumps happily as she leads them both to Klaus, who obviously heard their conversation, as he wore a playful grin that he only carried when his brothers were around.

"Niklaus? Has he now?" Elijah chuckles with an arch of his brow as they walk to the castle.

()()()

After her father arrived into the kingdom, the coronation ceremony began right away. Caroline was finally crowned as Queen of Mystic Falls, clearly remembering the church bells and the people chanting "long live the Queen" as she was paraded around the kingdom.

The dress she was wearing was grand, an ivory gown that left her shoulders bare, the fabric draping over her arms, with skillfully made golden patterns. She was also given a simple gold choker to wear which complemented her graceful neck.

This was the moment her life would change forever, the moment she had a true purpose in life. She thought that once she wore the crown, she might feel a bit different, but it was the same, other than the enormous weight that she was feeling on her head, but her mother told her that she would get used to it. It might also be because she had yet to receive "The Bite", which was to happen after the banquet. One of the Mikaelson brothers will give her "The Bite" and before the sun rises, she will become a vampire like them.

The anticipation of waiting finally crashes down on Caroline, as she sits at the banquet, _her banquet_, watching her guests eating and dancing. She felt nervous and petrified of what was to happen. Her corset was beginning to tighten around her torso, and she was sweating in very unflattering places, but she knew it was all in her mind, yet it was taking over her.

She was in charge of a whole kingdom now, _of people_, and it truly terrified her. She was glad that she would not be alone in this, as she had a small council and her father and mother to help her with political affairs. Her knights would also aid in ruling the kingdom since they are experienced at aiding a royal.

Klaus, who stood behind her must have noticed her fidgeting in her seat. He leans over and whispers in her ear, "Princess, are you alright?"

She stands up, hoping that doing something other than sitting would calm her nerves. "Yes, I'm fine," she tries her hardest to smile, ignoring the uneasiness she was feeling. "And I am no longer a Princess, Klaus. Remember, I am your _Queen_ now," she arches a brow at him.

The corner of his mouth rises while his hand reaches over to hers, helping her out of her seat, "Yes, I know, but you'll always be my Princess, Caroline," he jokes, winking at her.

Caroline felt the heat rush on her cheeks and ignores him the best she can by walking away from his presence.

()()()

Klaus leans over one of the marble columns and watches as Caroline giggles and gossips with a few men and women that surround her. Not a day has passed and already she was playing her part as royal monarch, her people gathered around her like a saint.

"How is our new Queen doing?" Elijah asks as he stands beside Klaus.

"Elijah," Klaus pats his brother on the back as he continues to watch the group surround Caroline. Their laughter only growing louder as Caroline continues to speak. "Much better than I imagined. She is becoming a Queen in such brief moments. Look, _that _is Damon Salvatore," he points at the man with shoulder length black hair standing across from Caroline, his pale blue eyes watching her as she talks to them with grace.

"King Stefan's brother, I presume?" Elijah was impressed by Caroline, the Salvatore brothers were very important acquaintances of the King, one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. Their father was a very powerful general in the kingdom and is also one of the court members. "It would be impressive if Caroline could get into good graces with him. But that would be easy for her considering her very charming personality. Our little princess is a social butterfly."

Klaus only agrees with his brother mentally. He was right, she is an adult after all. There was no need to worry about how she would handle things on her end. It seems like she would properly fit into being a ruler just fine.

"Have you seen Kol by any chance?" Elijah changing the subject as he voices his worry for their little brother, wondering what he was doing leaving his post.

"Who knows? Off on his woman hunt again, I suppose," Klaus shrugged, "do not worry Elijah, I'm sure he will stay out of trouble."

Their conversation was momentarily disrupted as he watches Damon Salvatore lean over to Caroline's ear, whispering something he could not quite hear, with all the guests chatting and the music playing. What was the use of his strong sense of hearing, if it was useless at a time like this? Caroline blushes and giggles, obviously amused by whatever the Salvatore brother had to say to her. Klaus pushes himself off the pillar, ready to walk over to them, but Elijah interjects, placing a hand on his chest and stopping his brother from going any further.

"Klaus, control yourself," Elijah reminds him, knowing very well of his brother's overprotective tendencies when it comes to Caroline, he always had a very difficult time composing himself. When the Lockwood boy took Caroline out for a stroll one day and ,

"Brother, no harm will come to him," Klaus drawls and Elijah knows that was his way of hiding his overprotective tendency, "I am merely walking over there to make sure our Queen is alright. That _is_ my job after all," pushing his arm away, he starts walking towards Caroline but stops midway. He notices that she was no longer there in the crowd and also very aware that Damon Salvatore is gone as well. He turns to Elijah who was already searching around the room for her, a frantic look in his eyes as a sign that she was not in the gallery.

Before Elijah could speak, Klaus had already disappeared from his sight.

He roams the castle in full Original vampire speed, swearing under his breath about situations like these where she disappears and anything could happen to her. Protecting her was going to prove much more difficult now that she was Queen. Being a Princess meant living in the shadow of her father, but as a Queen, there would be people who would harm her for their own causes. They needed to guard her with calculation and precision, because once people are aware that she is vulnerable enough to touch, that is when the enemies come out of the shadows.

He finally finds her by the great hall. Standing against the pillars, her hands were clasped behind her back as she was wedged between the Salvatore brother who was too close for Klaus' comfort.

"My lady," he interrupts them, making Caroline and Damon turn their attention to him.

"Klaus," her eyes widen as she backs further into the wall. He finds a hint of relief in her voice and it's soothing to know she feels that way when she sees him. But there is a troubled look in her eye, a sign that she was not in a comfortable position and that did not sit well with Klaus.

"Comrade, can you not see that I am speaking to this very beautiful woman right now," Damon sneers at him but then looks back at Caroline, his eyes roaming her body hungrily.

Damon Salvatore did not even seen him coming as Klaus charges over to them with vampire speed, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against the wall. Caroline's eyes widen once more as she realizes that the man's feet no longer touched the ground. At first Damon's reaction was of complete confusion, but then his face contorts in anger, nose flaring and appalled by Klaus' actions.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am? I am Damon Salv-" Klaus' hand tightens around his neck, and he can smell the fear seeping out of the man. _Good_, Klaus thinks. "R-relax good sir, I had no intention of doing anything to her," Damon Salvatore coughs out, chuckling nervously as he puts his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Klaus, let him go! He has done _nothing_," Caroline cries, holding onto his arm and pulling him off of the man. Klaus' eyes fell on Caroline who was trying her best to help the man, but to no avail. She shook him, but Klaus did not budge. Then his eyes were back on Damon, who was clawing his hand off of his neck to no success.

It takes him a moment before he realizes what he has done and Klaus quickly puts him down. He leans into the man as his eyes dilate and he spoke the next words:"You will no longer pursue her, you will forget this has happened and you will go back to the party and drink to your heart's content," Klaus utters to Damon in a hushed tone who's frantic eyes were now a blank stare that did not move from his vision. As Klaus releases him, he simply nods and mindlessly walks toward the gallery and back into the party.

Caroline waits a few moments before turning to him. "Klaus, there was no need for that!" Caroline huffs once Damon has left the room, putting her hands on her hips. She was glad that there was no one to see what he had just done, compulsion was the one thing that was not allowed in the castle unless it was absolutely necessary. "You attacked a Lord, who by the way, has a very _powerful_ general as a father. You are very fortunate to be able to use your compulsion on him or you could have made a mess of everything!"

"I apologize, Caroline. I do not know what came over me," he murmurs and avoids the glare she receives from him. He wonders why that man infuriated him so much. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her or the way he was whispering things in her ear that he could not hear that infuriated him.

Caroline knew that Klaus was only there to protect her. His intentions were of good virtue so he must have had a reason to violate the man's space. He was a bit too aggressive for Caroline's taste, dragging her away from her birthday party and telling her that he wanted to discuss something in a more private matter. Once she was there with him, she smelled the alcohol in his breath, praying that Klaus might come and rescue her, which in turn he did.

Her reaction to Klaus' aggression was not for fear of the Salvatore brother's life, but for Klaus, who would be in terrible repercussion if something were to happen to King Stefan's brother.

She sighs, regret in her heart for not taking his side in the first place.

She threw her hair back and cleared her throat. "Come, take me back to the party," a sweet smile forming on her face as she links her arm in his. He walks her back to the party in silence as he massages the bridge of his nose. It was becoming a lot more difficult to keep his self control in check. Mastering it for centuries now, would mean nothing if being a knight meant losing concentration and a clouded mind. Losing his restraint now was unacceptable because Caroline would need him now more than ever.

* * *

**How was it? Did y'all like it? I'm getting to the bite scene, but I need it to be perfect. You are all fabulous! Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	3. The Bite

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry that this took me several weeks to write, I had a lot going on and I just had no idea what to add to this chapter, to be honest. But finally I got into and finished, so here you go!**

**Also, if anyone is wondering, the bite is completely different from when they turn into vampires on TVD. In order for her to become a vampire, she has to be bitten. She drinks his blood, he drinks hers. They basically have to share their blood, hence "The Bite". ;) Then from that point on, she has to die, and then drink human blood to turn, so here's the third chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The loud clinking of glasses quieted the room as the King stood from his seat, everyone's attention immediately focused on him. The Queen sits in her own seat as she proudly watched her husband and smiles. Caroline is placed in the middle on her new throne, as the new Queen of course, wearing a crown that resembled much like her mother's, except hers represented a large symbol of power and control. It was a closed crown made of gold and heavily decorated in jewelry. Rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and amethysts, too many for Caroline's taste, but she wasn't complaining. The crown was formed into a circular band which was surmounted by eight arches. The upper part formed into a globe, and a cross pattée rested on top.

"My dear friends, I thank you all for coming today to celebrate our new Queen," his hand gesturing towards Caroline, who was sitting gleefully in her new throne. It took her a few moments before she could become completely familiarized with her new position, but the gold crown atop her head is what finally made everything sink in.

"I am happy to say that the night is far from over," a few people in the crowed cheered and whooped, "_yes_, but now it is time for our Queen to receive her bite," Caroline squirmed in her seat. Her father and mother were both twenty years of age, set in stone by Elijah who had given them the bite to become immortal beings. Her mother told her countless times that turning was quick and painless. Soon, she would come to love the benefits of being immortal and that was what she would focus on.

Her mother is young and beautiful, resembling Caroline more of a sister than a mother. She seemed to become more youthful in her physical appearance as decades go by. It gave Caroline the impression that there did not appear to be anything about becoming a vampire that was detrimental to her, other than the unquenchable thirst for blood. Her father on the other hand, would not tell her a thing about becoming a vampire. Only telling her that soon she would understand what it would be like.

"My beautiful daughter," he held his hand out to her and helped her stand, both of them made their way into the center of the room. "Starting today, you will rule over Mystic Falls for 100 years and become an immortal being to reign in this kingdom as a true and noble Queen."

The crowd clapped in unison, parting like the red sea as the Mikaelson brothers moved towards the center of the room, bowing in front of Caroline. Her eyes scanned the room, looking at each and everyone's faces. These were now her people, whom she would care for and protect. They were looking to her for leadership and it gave her a sense of authority.

"Thank you all so much," Caroline's voice steady and loud, she spoke from the bottom of her heart as she started. "I am so very grateful for all of you coming here tonight. I am happy to be able to take care of such wonderful people such as yourselves and I will do everything in my power to do whatever it takes to rule this kingdom in peace and become a Queen that you will all truly love."

The crowd applauded, praising their new and kind Queen in awe.

"Long live the Queen," the King smiled proudly at his daughter, winking at her as he raised his chalice full of wine and everyone did the same. The crowd mimicked the King as he drank from his cup.

"Long live the Queen," the three knights chanted, also raising their cups before drinking from it.

The King continued to speak as he faced the three knights, who stood before Caroline and him.

"You three are all very dear friends of mine," Bill Forbes raised his glass to the three men.

"Elijah," he gestured towards the oldest brother, "I have known you my whole life. You are a brother, an old friend, and forever family," the King nodded with a smile.

"It was a privilege to have served beside you, my King," Elijah bowed, a gentle smile forming on his handsome face as a silent agreement passed between the two men. Her father was very close with Elijah, who taught him everything he knew about the world. If they had not been close to age, Elijah would have been considered his father to others. His bitterness about becoming a vampire lessened when Elijah showed him the advantages of immortality and the beauty of vampirism. There was so much her father was capable of, things he could not do as a human.

"Kol," he chuckled lightly, "you have helped me during my reign, and have made it extremely pleasant for the past century, you have made it less...boring," the King drawled. "You have saved me multiples times during battle and I thank you. I consider you a brother and I envy your youthfulness. I hope you do not ever change."

"My King," Kol smirked, bowing his head. Kol was his favorite, no doubt. He made the unending days of ruling Mystic Falls much easier for the King.

"My dear friend, Niklaus," the King turned to the last brother as his eyes fell on him. "You are my most trusted advisor and not once have you ever failed me. You are a good man and I thank you for that."

"Thank you, my lord," Klaus bowed, placing his hands behind his back as he stood tall, his face emotionless and serious. Always the knight he was, but Caroline knew that Klaus cared very much for her father. They were long time friends, but Klaus would never show his emotions to the public, especially in a grand party such as this.

"You have taken good care of me, my daughter, _my family_ and I assume that you will continue to do so, all three of you," the King continued, "care for her as much as you have cared for me, even more so."

All three of them nodded in return.

"Now, the bite, Niklaus," the King's full attention was on him, "I think that it is only fair for me to choose you since you have taken care of Caroline and I am certain your brothers will agree that you are the one that should be given the honor to." Everyone knew that Klaus was Caroline's prime guardian. It was never made that way, but he seemed to always be by her side and eventually he became the closest to her. No one was surprised that the King had chosen him.

Kol smirked at his brother, watching him from the corner of his eye while Elijah simply smiled and agreed silently. Klaus' face never betraying to show a sign of emotion, he simply bowed, "It would be an honor, my King," he spoke, his eyes flashing to Caroline's and she noticed the gentle expression in his eyes before his face fell back onto the King, with his ever solid expression.

"Now, shall we continue the celebration?" the King asked the crowd, who cheered and whooped in return.

()()()

After the party, the bite ceremony was to take place in Caroline's chambers. It would be done gently and quickly, she was told. _And privately. _Her father was not comfortable with parading his daughter around for the curious citizens of Mystic Falls to see her transition into a vampire and he was relieved when she told her father that it would be best to leave it a private matter, even relieving her maids and ladies-in-waiting from their duties for the night. Caroline would trust Klaus, considering that he had done this before.

They sat quietly by the fireplace in her room, Klaus perched on the armchair across from her, leaning over with his hands resting on his knees and his chin positioned over his hands. He watched as Caroline stared at the fire, the reflection of the flames danced on her eyes. He knew she was ready for the bite, to become a vampire, but her lack of conversation had told him that she was still feeling quite uncertain about it.

"Klaus?" she whispers after a few moments of silence, her eyes never leaving the fire.

"Yes, princess?"

"What is it like?" She finally turns to him, ignoring the way he still called her princess, hesitant to continue the rest of her question because she was afraid of what his answer might be. She finally turns to look into his eyes and sees that he already knows what she will ask. He nods for her to continue.

"What is it like...t-to drink from another person," the last word coming out of her mouth as a whisper. Caroline always read in books about how a vampire cannot thrive without blood. It was the main source of living and she never really saw that in real life, always the sheltered princess, she did not see her mother and father drink blood. Her father had forbidden her to see any of this so that she would live "a normal human life," never seeing Kol, Elijah, or even Klaus drink blood. She never saw their faces change nor did they reveal their "animalistic tendencies", as it said in books.

She had even tried to test them once. When she was twelve, she and Kol were playing in the forest when she purposely scraped her knee on a rock and it began to bleed. She expected Kol to turn into a vampire and feed on her, but he did not even bat an eyelash, only sighing and lecturing her on how to act more of a princess and less of a boy. At fifteen, she was in her room with a knife that she had stolen from the kitchen and sliced her finger with, the cut stinging as it opened. She called to Klaus and he was there in seconds. He scolded her, calling her maids to clean up the wound, but he never took a second look at the cut. The last time was with Elijah when she was seventeen, as they were picking flowers in their family garden. She found a particularity beautiful red rose with very sharp thorns, pricking her finger on it and showing it to him. He only chuckled at her, knowing exactly what her motive was and pulled the thorn out of her finger. He told her that it would do more than a small prick to get him riled up, saying that he hoped she would not try this with anyone else again.

Klaus doesn't answer her at first, treading on careful ground and choosing his words wisely. He wanted to let her know that it would get easier, that becoming a vampire was uncomplicated and painless and there are times when he misses the simplicity of being human but he would not falsify the truth for her when she would soon experience drinking human blood on her own.

He turned to look at the fire, listening to the crackle of the flames as it hits the air, before meeting her eyes, "When you become a vampire, you will need to drink straight from the vein. Once you've had a taste of their blood, it is...a moment of bliss," he slowly described, "but you will possess an insatiable hunger, one that cannot seem to be sated until you have bled them dry. You will continue to feel that hunger all your life, and when you have finally taken that last drop, it becomes a continuous cycle."

She cringed at the words _insatiable hunger_. Would she become a beast then? Just like her great great grandfather? Feeding on humans until she has killed them all for her own selfish needs?

"Will it hurt the other person? Will they die?" her eyebrows wrinkling and a pained look forming on her face. Klaus' expression softened, he truly felt for her because she was not concerned with her own pain, but instead with the human who she would feed off of.

"No, they will not die—unless you want them to—but it will hurt quite a bit," he explained. "We do not kill them. We merely drink what is enough to last us. And also we use compulsion, making them forget the bite and easing their pain. Do not worry, I will teach you." She had seen Klaus use compulsion many times, against men who were disloyal or men who would go against her father, and even women who had peaked an interest in Klaus and were too troublesome to deal with. He extorted the truth, secrets, and trades from them or strategically avoided a war. _These_ were the benefits of compulsion.

He hears her sigh in relief, knowing that compulsion would make them forget had eased her mind.

"May I see it? Your teeth?" He smiles, her curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her today, he thought. She was not usually one to meddle in vampire business, but since she would soon become one, she was smart to know that knowledge was the one thing she would benefit from on her side.

He nods, as she reaches up to his face and she is hesitant at first, her hand hovering over the stubble on his face as she watches him bare his teeth. His mouth opens to reveal the sharp ones that were always hidden in the corners of his mouth and hanging over his lips. At first, Caroline thought that she might be scared, but it did not frighten her at all. Klaus always looked human to her, always looked normal and so did Kol and Elijah. Sometimes she needed a reminder that they weren't human at all and that they were immortal beings. His teeth were his best assets, she thought to herself.

She takes her finger—fully aware that Klaus was watching her closely—she runs her finger at the bottom of the fang. Curious to see just how sharp it was, she held her breath as she pushed her finger into the tip, his tooth sinking into her skin and a bead of blood coming out. The next thing she feels is his hand wrapped around her wrist, grasping it tightly, hurting Caroline more than it should.

"What are you doing," his voice demanding and his eyes widening as he pulls back. The fear she had not felt before was now surging in her chest. There was an anger in his voice—one that she knew all too well—and realized that she had upset him in some way.

"I-I'm sorry, Klaus, I was merely curious—" she pulled her arm away and moved away from him. He must have noticed the fear in her eyes as his expression quickly changed back to the soft appearance he wore moments before.

He sighed, "It's alright, here," he pulled her towards him, taking her wrist—gentler this time—and examining her finger as a bead of blood formed on top, he grabbed a piece of cloth from his pocket and cleaned it.

"I'm fine, Klaus," she snapped and he felt her withdraw. "Can we do this now?"

"Yes," his stern expression melted into half a smile when he noticed her little human heart beating faster in her chest. He stood up and reached over to pull her up with him. Caroline ran her slender fingers over her hair, leaning to the side and moving the curls off of her shoulder to reveal her neck. She looked up at Klaus to see his piercing blue eyes focusing on it, uncertain with himself as he moved closer and stood inches away from her. She knew his hesitation was for the sole reason of not wanting to harm her and that was what made it easier for her to do this.

"Princess," he whispered as he leaned into her neck, his breath tickling her shoulder.

"It's okay, I trust you," she smiled at him. Tilting her head, she watched curiously as the whites of his eyes turned red and dark veins formed under the skin of his eyes, reminding her of William Forbes, but to her surprise, she felt no uneasiness.

He held her gaze for a moment, searching for a hint of uncertainty in them and she gave him a tiny nod of consent in return. Klaus wasted no time as his teeth latched onto her skin and sank his fangs into her neck. Caroline groaned as she felt the flesh of her skin opening, his teeth hitting the veins and a rush of adrenaline shooting up her head. It was making her light-headed and she had to grab onto Klaus' shoulders for support. She felt his hand weaving into her hair as he further pressed into her neck, his fangs burying deeper in her skin. Caroline could hear his ragged breathing, and could feel the blood dripping off her shoulders.

"Klaus," she panted weakly as he continued to drink from her. His eyes snapped open as her voice broke him out of his euphoria, pulling away to get a clearer look at her. _He almost drank her dry. _Her state was weak and the blood was drained from her face as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Caroline, I'm sorry," he caressed her face. Quickly biting his wrist, he shoved it into her face, "here, love, drink." At first she looked at him, her eyes flashed from his eyes to his wrist, but Caroline did not fight him as she took his wrist and placed it on her lips. He could see her with the best of her efforts to drink his blood, watching as he could see her regaining her strength.

He cursed himself inwardly, disgusted with himself for losing control and _with her_, the blood that he resisted with so much effort for years. He had been there for every part of her existence, watching her in the distance as she blossomed into a beautiful woman while she started her life as an adult. When she turned eighteen, she began emitting a scent that drove him mad. It had him lusting over her blood again and again. He was repulsed at himself for ever thinking of such an idea, and instead he pushed his desires away, using other women as his outlet. Oh, there were certainly many women who offered their blood to him and it had to do. But in the end, it was never enough.

Tasting her now for the first time, it was as if he had been deprived of blood for centuries and hers was the only one that could completely satisfy him.

"Now, this is when you will transition and now that we have shared blood," he replies, "it will be..."

"Yes, I know, you have to kill me," she recoiled at her own words, "but please be as blisteringly quick as possible," she looked at him with sad eyes and was not looking forward to this part, but in order to become Queen, this had to be done.

Klaus held her gaze, "Caroline, I want you to know that _this_ will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do," he reassured her, smiling sadly as he raised her chin with his fingers to get her to look at him properly. She nodded in return, her blue eyes staring up at him as they began to water.

Tears were flowing down her face as the fear crept back into her chest. She knew that she would not meet death, but the idea of dying still frightened her. This was not easy, becoming a Queen _and _a vampire in one day was not a simple job, and Caroline needed to be strong for this, but her little sobs had Klaus' heart hurting for her. It reminded him that she was still a human and this would be the last memory of her. He grabbed her and held her in his arms, noticing the way she fell into him and he comforted her as he always did when she needed it the most.

"Shh, it's alright, love," was the last thing she heard him whisper before she was consumed in absolute darkness.

* * *

**Guys, thanks so much for reading! Did y'all like? Please, reviews and critiques are always welcome! Thanks! :)**


End file.
